Ransom
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Misaki gets kidnapped and held hostage! Warning: yaoi and rape fic. No flaming please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Junjou Romantica…*sniff, sob*

**Yay! A new story. I wrote this three months ago but kept it in my journal because I wanted it around for when I used up all my ideas for stories or my brain stalled or something. Of course, it's unfinished so I will have some extra time to come up with a new story. (I do have one, but I only have a start and I need some idea on how to continue before I start writing it.)**

**Anyway, here is the new story. Now, this is a rape fic, (not until chapter 3, but anyways) so if you don't like those, then don't read it. And please don't flame it because you don't like rape fics. Now if you think it is written badly, then flame away.**

**Chapter 1 (Misaki's POV)**

"I'm going to run to the market for a bit," I called as I walked out the front door. Before I could shut the door though, a pair of arms wrapped around me and Usagi-san whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you, my Misaki."

"Get off me," I snapped, flushing furiously. "I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"I don't think that will stop me from missing you." Usagi kept a hold of me despite my struggles.

With one final shove, I managed to free myself from my lover's grip. "Sayonara, Usagi-baka." With that, I hurried away down the hall before he could grab me again.

I headed downstairs and walked out the front doors of the complex.

I made it as far as the street before a shadow fell over me. As I turned, an arm wrapped around my neck while a coppery smelling cloth was shoved over my mouth and nose. Then everything went hazy and I slumped in my attacker's grip.

…

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room filled with boxes and dust. I blinked rapidly as my eyes burned from the dust.

Then I tried to move my arms, but they were stuck behind my back. Then I tried to move my legs. All they managed to do was curl into my chest together.

I looked down and saw the silver sheen of duct tape wrapped around my knees and ankles. And, since my arms were still planted firmly behind my back, I assumed they shared a similar fate.

I tried to scream only to find my mouth was covered too. I screamed through my nose, hoping someone would hear the weak noise and come to my rescue.

Well, someone did come.

A man, maybe three years older than me, twenty three at most. Looked down at me. I made more noise through my nose. Hopefully they sounded like I was asking for help. The man kneeled down before me, but instead of untying me or doing anything helpful, he reached out and squeezed my nose shut, effectively shutting down all air paths to my lungs. I struggled for breath, my lungs and throat starting to burn.

"If you scream again, I will plug your nose until you suffocate to death, got it?"

I hastily nodded and he released my nose. I inhaled quickly, almost choking on the air. Then I coughed, making my throat hurt worse.

I was too busy gasping to notice other people entering the room. It wasn't until one of them said in a deep voice, "Hey, boss, is this the brat? Kinda young." I looked around until I spotted two more men who were probably a bit older than the first man, but obviously cowed by him.

"They like 'em young these days," the first man replied. Then he turned back to me. All three pairs of eyes leered down at me unpleasantly. Here's how this is going to work," he continued. "We are going to hold you ransom, and your lover is going to pay up. If he doesn't pay up, you die. If he does pay up, you'll still die. Personally, I don't care to leave people who've seen my face among the living."

I gulped. No matter what I was screwed. "But, we will be sure to kill you quick if he does pay. If not, well, I'll leave it to my boys here to decide your fate. Maybe they'll go easy on you…but I doubt it." One of the men smirked and cracked his knuckles. I had a very bad feeling about this. "Boys, the money drop will be set for ten pm tomorrow. If you're not there on time, you don't get a cut of the money. We'll come back and kill him afterwards." (a/n: yes I know leaving the hostage without a guard is stupid beyond words, but these are not hardened criminals. These are people who have gotten bored and want money. This gets explained more thoroughly later, but I'm putting this in now so that people understand why they would be doing something like that.)

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Good, until then, enjoy your little toy." He turned and started to leave. "Sayonara, Misaki-kun." He vanished from sight, leaving me alone with the thugs. I gulped once more.

Then one of them started reaching for his belt. And I knew what was going to happen next. I tried to scream once more as the two men loomed over me.

TBC

**So, what does everyone think? For the record, this is the cold, analytical part of my personality warring with my perverted aspects, so it's going to get very…different. It is almost the opposite of the other stories I've written…actually its completely different. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I probably never will own anything.**

**Here is chapter 2, it's from Usagi's POV, so I hope it sounds fairly in character. And just so's you know, Misaki is not in it so you'll just have to wiat for that little part. *smiles vindictively***

**Chapter 2**

I was so engrossed in one of my novels, that I didn't realize that thirty minutes had come and gone long ago, with no sign of Misaki. I glanced at the clock. He should have been back nearly two hours ago. I flipped open my cell phone and pressed speed dial.

I heard a faint tinkle of music that I recognized as Misaki's ringtone. I looked around, and then realized that it was coming from the hallway. I snapped the phone shut, and hurried to the door, intending to punish him for being so very late. Pulling the door open, I stuck my head into the hall.

It was empty. That was strange, he could have sworn that the ringing had been just outside the door. Opening my pone once more, I pressed redial. The ringing sounded directly below me. I looked down. There sat Misaki's phone with a note underneath it. Fear started ripping its way through my chest as I picked both up. The note said, 'If you ever want to see your lover again, bring one hundred million yen to Tokyo Bay, Dock 17 at 10 pm Monday night.' Underneath that was written, over with an arrow. He flipped it over and saw a photo of Misaki, bound and unconscious. My heart just about stopped.

I stood there, just staring at it for a moment before I snapped. I flew back into the penthouse, and dove madly for the phone. My pulse beat in my ears, making my fear and pain something physical. I dropped the photo and phone on the table beside the phone, my hands shaking badly. Then I dialed the police, and waited for them to answer.

What's your emergency?" asked a staticky voice on the other end.

"My lover's been kidnapped!" Usagi yelled into the phone.

"Sir, you must calm down. Tell me this person's name and where they were taken."

"His name is Takahashi Misaki and I don't know where he was taken." He choked on the last word. "I just noticed he should have been back a while ago and he hasn't come home." Usagi fought tears as well as the urge to cry...or kill something.

"Sir, you cannot say someone was kidnapped simply because he has not returned on time."

"I can when I'm holding the fucking ransom note!" he hollered into the receiver.

"Sir, I must ask you to calm yourself. We will send someone over as soon as possible. Please give me your current location."

...

Usagi waited, pacing back and forth for the police to arrive. When the door buzzer finally went off, he threw himself over to it and buzzed the cops in. They entered and looked at me. "Sir, my name is Detective Daisuku and this is my partner, Detective Mitsu."

"I am Usami Akihiko."

"Yes, now you said your lover was kidnapped?"

"Yes, I found these, in front of my door." I held out the picture and Misaki's cell phone.

They took them and bagged them after examining the picture and the note. Then they looked at me again. "Do you intend to pay the ransom?"

I stared at them. Were they stupid or something. "Of course, I want Misaki back. Money is not the issue here. I just want whoever took him to pay."

"Of course, Usami-sama. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"He was taken between here and the market three blocks east of here since that was where he was going."

"Thank you, now please stay here in case we have any news for you."

I nodded and the two detectives left. I knew I would have to stay now. So I would need someone else to help me.

I called Hiroki. "Hello?"

"Hiroki, Misaki's been kidnapped." (a/n: just assume that Hiroki already knows about Misaki's and Usagi's relationship.)

"What? When?"

"A couple of hours ago. Listen, I have to stay here in case there's news, so can you take a look around for anything suspicious?"

"Uh, sure, but I don't really know what to look for."

"Look for anything out of the ordinary between the market by my apartment and the area between them."

"Sure, and I will ask Nowaki to keep an eye out at the hospital for anyone matching Misaki's description."

"Thank you, Hiroki." He was a life saver.

That done, I considered calling Takahiro, but no, I would wait on that. He would not help the matter.

So I returned to my pacing. It was all I could do since I was trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me that whether I paid up or not, I would never see my beloved Misaki again.

**Wah, *sob* writing this part was so heart breaking. I honestly felt like breaking down and sobbing, despite having already written this in my journal. Okay, I know you're probably all mad at me now, but I will update this very soon. Probably like two hours after i post this one if the uploader stays down all night. BTW whats up with that, I've got three chapters that need publishing and yet, I can't upload any of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**This chapter was really hard to write. I have a hard enough time writing consensual yaoi, so this was worse. So the romantic part of my heart (My sister, who is reading this over my shoulder is asking 'you have a heart?' and was just now whacked upside the head) aside and letting the cold analytical part of me take over for a bit. So, a friendly warning, this sex will be cold and painful to read about. For the record, I hate doing this to Misaki but for the sake of the story, I have to do it. (no, wait Misaki, don't just run away from me! get back here!) Uh, err, anyway, here is the reason this is rated M.**

**This is back in Misaki's POV**

**Chapter 3**

As one, the men moved toward me. I cringed back, but they kept coming. They grabbed me and held me still. Then one grasped my shirt, ripping the fabric away. He pinched both of my nipples viciously, making me choke back a scream. Then he leaned forward and bit down on my neck and then on my collarbone. Then he ripped into my chest, leaving aching what felt like gaping wounds shrieking in agony all over my torso.

I gasped and tried to scream.

I failed to get in enough air. I was stuck, unable to breathe, let alone scream. All I could do was pray for oblivion.

If only I was so lucky. The man continued to bite his way down to my stomach. I shut down, and stopped fighting. There was nothing else I could do.

Then the other man started in. He pulled open my pants and tugged them and my underwear as low as they could go with the duct tape still wrapped around my knees. Then he began fumbling with his own belt. I bit my lip and started struggling once more, earning even rougher treatment from the bites that I had already received. He also tightened his grip, bruising my arms where his hands held me fast. When the second man revealed himself, already dripping, I glimpsed it only for a moment before I was simply flipped onto my stomach, where the dust on the cold tiling burned in the bite marks.

Then my ass was pulled roughly upward. I felt something hard digging into my backside before I felt his cock shove its way into my opening. I shrieked through the duct tape on my mouth as pain ripped through my torso. The first man suddenly covered my mouth and plugged my nose to keep me silent. I felt like I was going to die. All of this went on for what felt like hours, with only a brief second here and there to let me gasp in a breath before the man was at it again and I couldn't breathe. When the bastard finally came _inside me_ I sagged as the first man released my nose and I could take a few breaths.

But of course, it wasn't over. The one who had kept me quiet seemed to be demanding a turn. As he got into the position I felt sick. He was rougher. Much rougher. After only three thrusts from this man, I slipped thankfully into oblivion.

There I could dream that everything was alright and that I was safe at home with Usagi-san and we were having fun just by being together. I hoped those days would come again, but I had a sinking feeling that they might not. Or maybe would not come again was more accurate.

I prayed that when I woke, things would be better.

But I seriously doubted it.

(Switch to Usagi's POV)

Nothing.

There was nothing.

I felt empty inside. Somehow, I knew that Misaki was hurting, and there was nothing I could do to help him. I screamed, uselessly and dropped to the floor, as I fought the tears I'd refused to let fall.

I glanced out the window, night had fallen. He should have been eating dinner by now or else distracting Misaki from his cooking. Not this. Not waiting desperately for the phone to ring.

I sagged until I lay on the floor. I felt like dying...no, I felt like killing something. He wanted the bastard who had called him and taunted him six feet under, with him and Misaki dancing on his grave.

With those thoughts in my head, I drifted into a sleep of both good dreams where Misaki was back with me, making sweet, passionate love, and bad dreams in which I found Misaki's body in a storage room in a warehouse or the school. Places where people were there, but didn't notice one poor boy's cries for help.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but I need to go throw up now that I've finished writing this. *yeccch* Did anyone else think this was awful? I did, but this is my first time trying to write something like this so I don't really have a frame of reference. So sorry if people were not as grossed out by this as I was. Oh, and I'm sorry, if Usagi seems a bit OOC, it's just that in the manga, we never truly know what's going on in his head, like we do with Misaki, so this is what I thought would be running through his head at this moment. So, please review this and tell me if you thought it could be improved on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as per usual.**

**I'm typing this now, right after posting chapter 3 in case someone who is pissed at me for hurting Misaki comes to kill me. This way, my sister can post it for me, along with my last will and testament. (My sister is saying 'uh, no I won't, that story is disturbing on way too many levels.') Anyway, here is chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

(Misaki's POV)

When I finally woke up, the two thugs had mercifully vanished. The half empty was that they had left me with my pants still around my knees and my shirt in shreds. I shivered, and then yelped softly as my wounds grated on the floor. I laid there, silent fighting the pain on and in my chest.

Finally, the pain just got to be too much and my chest went numb. I supposed I should be relieved, but I wasn't. So I just stayed still, crying softly.

Suddenly, I heard a door open and close. Thinking that the boss had heard my soft cry, and was coming to kill me, I cringed back, my eyes growing wide with fear. I braced myself, wishing I could have seen Usagi-san one last time. Kissed him once more...

Then, a voice I did not recognize yipped angrily, "Baka! We can't do this in here. We'll get caught, and then Dad'll fire you and send me back to Australia." It sounded young, like the boy's voice hadn't quite cracked yet.

"Nonsense," Come another voice. This one sounded vaguely familiar, a deeper, more middle aged sounding voice, but Misaki wasn't sure who it was. That voice continued, "Only Hiroki and I have the keys to this room, and he has a class right now."

I stiffened as I realized the voice belonged to one of the literature teachers. _Am I in the university?_ "Now come on, we're not gonna get in trouble."

I decided that now was as good a time to act as any. And I really didn't want those two to start doing something while I was right here. Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath and screamed through my nose.

"Did you hear something?" the younger voice asked.

"You're being paranoid." I screamed once more, louder this time. "Now, that I heard. Hello? Is anyone in here?"

I screamed once more.

"It came from over there." I heard a few crashes as they searched for me. Then I heard hurried footsteps run to my side. "Oh, God. Miyagi, over here. There's a guy here, all tied up and oh, God, oh, God." I looked up at the source of the younger voice. He looked younger than me, with a mess of dirty blonde hair half covering his eyes. He dropped down beside me and asked, "Are you okay?" I whimpered, unable to help myself. I was saved. "Shh, it's alright, you're safe now, shh." I felt damp on my face and knew I was crying hard enough for tears to fall.

Not that I cared.

The professor arrived then. "Shit, Takahashi-kun?"

"You know him?"

"He's one of Hiroki's students. The one who was kidnapped yesterday." Then he turned his attention to me. His eyes were sympathetic as he crouched next to me as well. "I'm going to take this off now, okay?" He pointed to the duct tape on my mouth. I nodded and he gently removed the tape. "Shinobu-chin," he addressed the boy beside him. "Would you please fetch some scissors, and call an ambulance?"

"Of course, yeah." The boy scrambled to his feet and fled the room.

"Takahashi-kun?" I looked at him. "Would you like help with your pants?" I nodded, wondering why he was even bothering to ask. Then I felt his fingertips on my leg. Everything came flashing back. I shuddered and jerked away. Professor Miyagi froze, and then smiled with understanding. "You can do it yourself after Shinobu returns with scissors." I nodded, and sagged back on the floor.

"We sat in silence for about two minutes before the boy, Shinobu, returned. "Did you tell anyone?" Professor Miyagi asked sharply, as he took the scissors. He began cutting at my wrists, while I fought to hide my fear as fingers that were not mine nor Usagi-san's brushed over my skin.

"Of course not. I would never want any of my classmates to see me like this. Anyway, I called an ambulance, they will be here in a few minutes, but we may want to move him. Err, can you walk?" He addressed me for the first time since his return.

Professor Miyagi ripped the last of the tape from my wrists and I massaged them gently before taking the scissors with shaking hands and beginning to cut the tape that bound my knees, before sitting up to cut free my ankles. Then I pulled my pants and underwear back up, feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed at the predicament I'd been caught in. I also felt like hurting something...badly.

"Well?" the boy asked. I looked at him and held out a hand, silently asking for help. He understood and grasped my hand, pulling me onto my shaking legs. As I stepped into the light that had been blocked by boxes, both men gasped in horror. I looked around, panicked that my kidnappers had returned and caught us, but they were both staring at me.

Or, rather, at my chest. I looked down, and yelped. My chest had gone numb some time ago, but looking at it, all I could see was and blackened dried blood. I brushed some away. It crackled into dust and fell to the floor.

Underneath was far worse. Huge, red welts outlined red, gaping wounds. I looked back to where I'd lain when those bastards had done the deed. I moved cautiously over, and reached down to pick up a piece of bloody flesh that I was sure would fit one of these bites.

"They-they actually ripped off your sk—ski—" Professor Miyagi trailed off, unable to complete the thought. Shinobu looked as if he was about to be ill.

Bit it off, actually, but I decided it was best not to mention that. I dropped the skin that had once been attached to my chest. Then I turned towards the door.

"Let's go," I said, my voice raspy from everything that had happened.

"Um, would you like me to find you a shirt before we leave?"

I nodded. "Okay, wait here." Shinobu fled the room. I strongly suspected he'd be stopping at the bathroom before he got me a shirt.

When he returned, seven minutes later, with a sickly pale face, he handed me a shirt and said, "The ambulance is here. I told them we'll bring you out the back to avoid causing a scene since you are able to stand."

I nodded, and followed the younger man out of the storage room I vowed that I would never enter again, on pain of death. The sad thing was, I recognized this room. It was on the second floor of my own college. I'd been barely five minutes away from Usagi-san all along.

Usagi-san...I suddenly needed to see him. I couldn't wait for the hospital to fix me up or the police to take my statement. I needed Usagi...NOW.

Shinobu helped me down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom, I murmured, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the boy asked.

"This," and I shot away from him and out the front door. I spun towards my home, and started running full out.

I was free and I was going home.

**Once again, I had a plan, a good plan...actually, I had an entire story written, and what do I do? Oh yes, I go and change it…the entire plot line! Why, you ask? Well, two reasons: 1, I am really bad at sticking to original stories, and 2, I left the notebook with the story in it at home and I couldn't remember what came next. But that is beside the point since I like this way better.**

**Originally, this chapter took place the same day Misaki was captured, but I decided to move it. Also, I had Usagi come to the school to get him, but I changed that as well. Gyaa, this story is only supposed to be five chapters long. And I'm already on chapter 4 and I'm only about half way through the story…ridiculous.**

**So anyway, please review. Just out of curiosity, did anyone think I would actually kill Misaki?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**For a little while, the story is going to be in third person. It's only because I am trying to make the story follow only Misaki's and Usagi's thoughts. Unfortunately, due to my short attention span when it comes to the original story, I now need to put in just a couple of paragraphs in third.**

**Chapter 5**

Shinobu stumbled back as Misaki shot away towards the front doors. Miyagi caught him, then placed him back on feet. "Follow him." Shinobu took off to the doors, only to find that the student had already fled out of sight. Turning back, he saw his lover dashing towards one of the lecture halls. He ran after him.

Miyagi slowed down only when he pressed down on the handle. He opened the door walked inside, struggling to look normal. Hiroki looked at him, angrily. Why was this bastard interrupting his class. "What?" he hissed.

"I need your phone?"

"What? Why?"

"Takahashi Misaki. Shinobu found him."

"EH?!" Hiroki flushed as he realized how loud he'd been. Then in a whisper, he continued, "But why do you need my phone?"

"To tell your friend, Usami-san."

"Oh, right." He handed over a cell phone. The class stared, completely confused by this exchange. One student raised a hand as Miyagi was leaving and asked, "What's going on?"

"It's none of your business," Hiroki snapped, chucking a pencil in the student's direction.

Out in the hallway, Miyagi flipped through Hiroki's contacts until he found Usami Akihiko. He pressed send.

…

(Usagi's POV)

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I shot upright, promptly tumbling from the couch and onto the floor. Of course, none of that mannered since the _phone was ringing!_

I pulled the phone to ear and gasped, "Hello?"

"Ah, Usami-san?"

"Yes?"

"This is Miyagi Yoh, I'm a friend of Hiroki's and a coworker, which is how I got this phone number."

"Okay, is this really important right now? 'Cause, I'm waiting for an important phone call."

"It's about Takahashi-kun." I felt my pulse start to race.

"What is it?"

"Someone found him."

When Miyagi did not elaborate, Usagi asked, nervously, "Is he alright?"

"Erm, well, he ran away before the paramedics could get a look at him."

_He ran away?_ "So, you don't know where he is."'

"No, he left the school property too fast for us to follow."

I was about to start shouting at the professor for letting my lover escape when I heard a key scrape in the lock.

…

(Misaki POV)

As I ran, I felt the first drops of rain spatter onto my shoulders as the clouded sky overhead began dumping water on me. I ignored it. There was no time to stop. "Usagi-san," I whispered, "I'm coming home."

I raced for the apartment complex as it loomed into view over the other smaller buildings around it. I grinned broadly, nothing could stop me. No pain, no rain. I was getting home no matter what.

Reaching the apartment, I opened the front door and raced for the elevator. I jumped in and waited for the doors to open again, dripping.

On my floor, I bolted to Usagi-san's and my door. I stuck my key in the lock (a/n: everything in his pockets was still intact, so he still had his keys and money and whatnot) and turned it, pushing the door open as I did.

…

(Back to Usagi's POV)

The door opened.

My Misaki stepped inside.

My beautiful, warm, precious and soaking wet Misaki had come back to me.

I dropped the phone. A voice still buzzed on the other end, but I ignored it as I stood and stared at my lover.

I almost couldn't believe it. "You're back."

"Yeah." Misaki shut the door.

"Oh, Misaki." I threw myself at him. He fell back against the door under my weight. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and held him close, vowing to never let him go. "Misaki...Misaki..._Misaki!!!_" I pulled back just enough to kiss him fiercely. He kissed me back just as hard, wrapping his arms around me and crying softly. I slipped my tongue into his mouth for the first time in what felt like months. Maybe it was just because i'd honestly thought that I would never see him again, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Misaki was here, in my arms and I would never let him go again.

Then I realized Misaki was whimpering in pain. I released him instantly. "What is it?"

He struggled to appear like he was not really crying. "I-I'm fine," He lied.

I stared at him. What was he hiding? Then I noticed a red mark poking out of the shirt he wore. I tugged at the collar, making Misaki wince in pain. "Sorry," I murmured before examining the wound. It was big, and it seemed like a piece of flesh was missing.

"Are there more of these?" I asked, ready to kill.

Misaki shook his head, too quickly. "Misaki," I said slowly, "take off your shirt." Misaki looked at me, calculating whether or not he could avoid this. I hardened my expression. He sighed and began opening the buttons. He winced as he did it. I watched in utter horror as he revealed his chest covered in huge wounds that looked like somebody had gouged Misaki's skin off with his teeth.

"Oh, Misaki," I whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. My mind radiated between two things. 1) sympathy and horror at what had been done to Misaki and 2) kill kill kill...

But Misaki came first. "I need to get you to the hospital."

I reached down to grab my shoes, but Misaki stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Misaki?"

"I...I...the hospital can wait, I ne-need you to h-hold me." I realized that his voice was hoarse as well. What the hell had happened to him? "I need you, Usagi-san."

Under any other circumstances, I would never look this gift horse in the mouth. No, I would take it upstairs and fuck it silly. But not now. Misaki's physical health (if not really his mental...) was more important than my libido. "Misaki, you have to get those cleaned up. If anything...more were to happen to you because of this, I don't think I could bear it. Hell, I'm not sure I'm bearing it very well anyway, since all I want to do right now is take you against this door right now."

"Then do it." Misaki looked at me, almost pleadingly. "Please, I-I need to forget what they did to me."

I felt a sinking in the bottom of my stomach. "Why do I get the feeling there is something more than just those marks on your chest?"

Instead of answering, Misaki dropped to his knees, sobbing. "Please don't make me think about it. I need you to make me forget." I dropped down to my knees beside him, touching his shoulders gently. He looked up at me, our faces just inches apart.

Then he closed the gap. He kissed me lightly, just our lips pressing together, but even that small touch sent a wild fire though my veins. I fought as hard as I could to stop myself from taking this any farther. I would not be responsible for these wounds getting infected.

I pulled out of the kiss, to Misaki's surprise, judging by his small whimper. "Hospital, now. Then sex." I made sure I had the priorities in the right order. "I can't just fuck you while you're bleeding and crying."

Misaki sighed, then nodded. "I love you," he murmured.

"As I love you."

TBC

**So now they're back together. I was originally going to put sex in this chapter but that didn't seem very plausible so it will be next chapter. I also intended to skip the hospital altogether and then I realized that was very not plausible. So please review my (hopefully) plausible chapter. Thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica…only the idea for this story**

**Sorry if Misaki and Shinobu seem a bit OOC, but I couldn't think of a better way to word certain parts of the dialogue.**

**Chapter 6**

_This part is in Misaki's POV…_

"Ow, ow, ow!" I glared at the doctor who stood over me with a needle in his hand. This needle had been busily sowing shut the eight serious wounds on my chest. There were quite a few more, but they were simple rips in my skin and not gaping red wounds where all the flesh was gone.

"This hurts."

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to deal with it for a while longer."

"I thought I was supposed to get anesthetic or something." I winced as I felt the needle punch through my flesh once more.

""You are already on anesthetic. Just focus on how painful this would be without it." I tried to picture it, and winced again. Then I felt a cool hand grasp mine. I looked over to see Usagi-san holding onto me.

"Its okay, Misaki. So just relax and soon we can go back home." Usagi-san smiled, reassuringly. I smiled back, now trying to ignore the pain.

Usagi-san seemed to know I was still distressed, because he began toying with my hand, tracing designs on it and my wrist. I became so focused on those small touches that I started when the doctor said, "Okay, you're all sown up. Just be careful not to rip the stitches." I looked down at myself. My chest looked like it was blown up and then sown back together. Usagi-san refused to even look at it, focusing completely on my face.

He helped me off the bed and handed me a very light cotton t-shirt to cover my wounds without causing any more pain. The doctor left, while I was getting dressed to fill out some paperwork. Good thing, too, since he missed Usagi-san 'helping' me get dressed.

Then he led me to the door by my hand. As we opened it, the boy who had rescued me nearly fell through the doorway. He stumbled, then, catching himself on the door handle, looked at us. "Are you doing better?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled at the younger man. "And thank you for saving me too."

"Well, it wasn't like we could just leave you there."

"Misaki, who—?" Usagi-san looked from me to the boy, clearly wondering how I knew someone that he didn't.

"Oh, this is the person who found me. Shinobu-kun, right?"

"Yeah. Takatsuki Shinobu."

Usagi-san held out a hand. "Usami Akihiko. Thank you for rescuing my Misaki." I blushed slightly, but Shinobu-kun took it in stride.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Then something clicked with me. "Takatsuki…isn't that the nme of the chairman of Mistuhashi University?"

"Yes, that's my father." I looked at him, surprised. The son of the chairman was messing around with one of the teachers? Ah well, who was I to judge?

"So, did you just come to check on Misaki?" Usagi asked, looking at the boy.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Miyagi, Kamijou-sensei and I have been watching that storage room. It seems that the key was stolen out of Kamijou-Sensei's desk, and he just assumed he'd lost it. Anyway, Miyagi saw two suspicious men go in there. He called the police. They came and arrested them."

I stared at him. Then I felt intense relief wash over my heart. Now I knew I wouldn't have to worry about two of the three men. "What about the third one?"

Shinobu looked at me. "There was a third one?"

Damn, so he was still around. "There was one who didn't hurt me. He just captured me, and threatened me. But it was clear he was the leader."

"Miyagi said the two they caught were in their late twenties and both had multiple assault charges on their records."

"No, the boss was younger, probably a senior in college. He didn't stick around long, he just told the other two to en-enjoy themselves and left." I started to lose it as memories flashed in my mind. Usagi-san hastily wrapped his arms around me soothingly. I sagged into them as they chased the images from my mind.

"Well, he may not know that his men were captured. The police may be able to catch him if he shows up for the money drop." Usagi-san spoke loud in my ear.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that is even possible?"

"I suppose he could have figured it out, but it's unlikely."

"Well, you can try talking to the police about going through with the drop. They're downstairs by the way. They need statements."

Usagi murmured, "Well, maybe we should go talk to them."

"But I want to go home."

"This won't take long. And don't forget, the drop won't happen until ten tonight. We have plenty of time until then." The last line was soft and seductive. I shivered and briefly felt something starting to perk up down south.

I seriously hoped this chat with the police wouldn't take long. I didn't think I could too long a time in this situation.

**Alright, the actual reason for not beating up Misaki with like broken bones and such is because when I wrote consensual sex after the whole rape thing, I wanted it to be very shortly after Misaki's escape, and I didn't want him to be in a situation where he was too injured to enjoy himself. The way I did it was so that they could have decent sex without hurting Misaki and making Usagi feel guilty as hell for 'taking advantage' of the situation to sate his lust. Right, so next chapter will have sex. It was supposed to be this chapter but it ended up being too long for me to add sex on top of all the info. Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

**In light of some confusion, (my fault since I wasn't being very clear about it) I feel the need to clarify something. Usagi does NOT know that Misaki was raped. Since he was a guy and he didn't say anything, the hospital didn't do a rape kit or anything like that. So that is why Usagi hasn't tried to kill people yet. As seen in chapter 5, Usagi knows Misaki is hiding something, but he doesn't know what it is for sure. So now I don't think there will be any further confusion. And I will be better about explaining the situations in future.**

**Chapter 7**

(Misaki's POV)

The police didn't want much from me. I guess they assumed that I was too traumatized to be talked to currently. They did talk to Usagi-san who was whispering avidly in there ears so I couldn't hear what he said. It was annoying. I wanted to go home and make sure that I could no longer feel those haunting hands on me. I needed Usagi-san's touch.

As I looked over at them for about the sixth time, I finally saw one of them make a face then nod. The other police did the same and Usagi-san gave him a tight smile. Then he said, "Can Misaki and I leave now?"

"Yes, but we will come by to talk to Takahashi-kun in a couple of days. We need a statement, but it can wait until after we catch the mastermind behind this."

"Thank you. Misaki, let's go home." I grinned and leapt to my feet. Pain erupted as my motions pulled on the stitches. I fell back into my seat with a grunt as my bruised butt hit the hard plastic.

Usagi-san was beside me in an instant. "Misaki, are you alright?"

"Urgh, I'm f-fine." I did my best to ignore the pain as I got to my feet more gently this time. I started to reach down to massage my lower back, which I was sure was bruised too, but stopped. No one would hurt in those areas just from falling back into a seat. I did not want people finding out the extent of the damage I'd gotten from those bastards. I knew Usagi-san would find out, but I'd rather it wasn't in a public place. He might start murdering random bystanders just to vent.

I used the now unnecessary hand to grab usagi-san's. He smiled and murmured for my ears alone, "I love you."

I smiled as we walked out.

…

The car ride had been uneventful. As had been the ride up to our floor in the elevator.

On the main floor, Usagi-san press the code to unlock the door and held it open for me. I stepped inside, and he followed. The moment kicked off my shoes, I felt Usagi-san's strong arms wrap around my entire body. I sank into them, reveling in their gentle touch.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Misaki, Misaki."

I smiled when he turned me to face him. He looked at me for a long moment, just looking at me, like he couldn't quite believe it was me standing before him in his arms.

Then he kissed me. It was light at first, just a gentle touch of lips before he nipped gently at the bottom one. I opened my mouth slightly and he took it as a signal to let his warm tongue explore. It danced with mine as the kiss grew fiercer. Usagi-san tightened his grip as he forced my mouth open wider. I winced as the bruises were squeezed. I tried to ignore it but Usagi-san saw or rather, felt me change. He pulled back. "What is it?"

"I-it's nothing," I pressed my mouth against his once more, but Usagi-san was having none of it.

"You're still hurting Misaki, in more than one way. Talk to me." His voice was soothing, but determined. I didn't think I was gonna get away with a little brush off this time.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tried, hedging.

"I don't care. Misaki, I love you, but I don't want to hurt you or make the fact that you're already hurting any worse."

"Then make me forget who hurt me. Make me forget what they did!" I cried as tears welled up in my eyes. "I need you to touch me so I can forget!"

(Switching to Usagi's POV)

I looked down at the stubborn boy. His eyes burned furiously as he struggled to get me to touch him without giving away why he needed my touch so badly. I was very confused since I was always the one persuading him to let me embrace his beautiful body. I was trying deserately to think of why this kidnapping had set him off like this.

It had just been a kidnapping by a few guys with a serious biting fetish, right?

Then something clicked into place. When Misaki had gone to massage his back after falling into his chair, he stopped himself. Why? Actually, why had he needed to massage that area in the first place? I stared, frozen. Was there something that the doctors had missed? Or was it something that Misaki had 'forgotten' to mention?

"Misaki, what are you hiding?"

Misaki flinched, then flushed angrily. He pulled out of my arms. "Nothing, you stupid baka! Why do you have to ask something ridiculous like that?"

I tried once more to think of what could have happened and then it hit me. Two men, with weird kinks holding a young, robust male teenager hostage. It's like giving candy to a four year old. I stared at Misaki in horror. "Misaki, did they r--"

Misaki shot forward, slamming a hand across my mouth. "Not another word." He glared at me with tears dripping onto his cheeks. I felt like sinking to the bottom of a deep, dark pit and staying there for a very long time. I let Misaki endure _that_ while I just sat here and waited for someone else to find him. I just left him there, all alone and never--"Hey," Misaki interrupted my self-tirade. Evidently, I'd let the self loathing show because he pressed a hand to my shoulder, and said, "It's not your fault, Usagi-san."

"Yes it is, they wanted to get to me and they came through you. Misaki, that makes this in every way my fault."

"No." Misaki said it firmly. He slid the hand on my shoulder down the front of my shirt, pausing in the middle of my chest. Then the other hand joined it there. He looked up at me, love and pain radiating from his eyes. I couldn't just stand there any longer. I leaned down, kissing him fiercely as I did so. He threw his arms around my waist, pulling himself closer as our tongues battled for dominance of the kiss. I felt something hard press against my leg. I grinned slightly and scooped Misaki up into my arms, carefully only holding his legs and upper back.

He yelped softly as I carried him upstairs to my bedroom. I laid him as gently as I could on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**The sex will continue in the next chapter. (sorry, this chapter is getting really long.) I loved writing this chapter because this is where Usagi finds out what actually happened. I wanted to put the rest of the sex in but it will commence in chapter 8. Please review and make me very happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Junjou Romantica**

**Hey everybody. Sorry I have been gone so very very long. I've been having a hard time focusing on writing since I only have ten days of school left. *yay* anyhoo, I have to write something. Of course, I'm writing it while watching Kyou Kara Maou. So, here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

_Usagi's POV_

Misaki looked up at me with half lidded eyes. I stared down at him. He looked beautiful on the satin sheets. I honestly just wanted to eat him up. But I knew I would have to be gentle with him for a little while, while he healed.

"Misaki," I whispered, and slipped onto the bed with him. I gently leaned over him, careful not to put any wait on him. He was in no such mood though. Misaki reached up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I hesitated and biting my lip, brought my face lower so I could kiss him.

He kissed me back and opened his mouth slightly. I slipped my tongue in and explored it gently. At the same time, I slid one hand very gently under Misaki's shirt. I ran my fingers delicately along his stomach and back. I was very careful to avoid the stitches on his chest. I had no intention of hurting Misaki further.

"Mmm, Usagi-san, more," Misaki murmured against my lips. I smiled and pulled away to remove his shirt. I winced at the sight of those huge scars and bruises. I slid down and kissed the first mark on his shoulder. He smiled and reached up to work at the buttons of my shirt. I grinned as my I felt my pants tighten. Misaki finally got my shirt open and slid his own hands inside, running his hands awkwardly up my sides and over my chest. I twitched in more places than one.

I started licking Misaki's neck. He moaned and his hands stalled on my waist. I slid lower, kissing and licking each wound gently. Misaki moaned and sighed in pleasure pain. I worked my way down to his pants' waist. I hastily undid the button and slid down the zipper. As I started to push down his pants, Misaki gasped and shuddered. I shot upright and saw that Misaki's eyes were closed and sweat was pouring down his cheeks. He jerked and twitched, crying out.

"No, please, stop!"

"Misaki, Misaki," I cried. "The boy opened his eyes and looked at me. "It's me."

"Us-Usagi-san?"

I crawled back up so my face was on a level with his. "Shh, t's alright, I won't hurt you. I won't touch you." With that, I pulled back. I hated to do it, but if it was necessary for Misaki's sake, I would have to deal. Misaki looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out. Please, continue."

"I don't think I should."

"But--" Misaki looked at me with huge doe eyes that startled me. "Please, finish it."

I hesitated, but gave in. I needed him. Besides, I could hardly handle holding myself off him. I leaned over and kissed him gently. Then I reached down and brushed along his waist and slid the hand softly into his pants. Misaki froze for a second, then continued kissing me back.

"Misaki," I whispered against his so very soft lips, slightly salty from his sweat and tears.

**Okay, I have a really bad headache now (maybe it's swine flu lol) so I'm going to stop here. For the record, I would have written the entire scene in one chapter but I haven't posted anything in this story in so long that I'm just going to finish it next chapter.**

**So please review and tell me what you think of the part of the yaoi scene I actually managed to write. I promise the next chapter will be both better and longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I were to take credit for such a brilliant story like JR, I think all the other JR fans would hunt me down, so no, I don't own it.**

**Sorry this has taken so long to post, I just haven't been in the mood to write sex (yaoi or otherwise) lately. Its just too depressing to not write about it though, so I'm gonna try real hard here to write this part.**

**Chapter 9**

_(Still in Usagi's POV)_

"Misaki," I whispered once more before I slid back down his chest to his waist. I felt him stiffen for a split second as he fought those wretched memories, but then he relaxed and let one of his hands knot in my hair, as if to reassure himself that it was me who touched him. "I love you," I murmured, giving him a verbal reminder, even as I slid my cool fingers lightly across his stomach. Then I removed my hand from his pants and took the pants and underwear with it.

My young lover shuddered, giving me pause, and making me worry that he would have another panic attack, but he relaxed once more, and gave me a soft, pleasured moan.

And just like that, my control was lost. My mouth wrapped around his erection, engulfing it completely. I felt a tug as Misaki arched, pulling at my hair unintentionally. Not that it mattered since any hurt was gone in the wash of pleasure I felt. I began moving up and down, swirling my tongue as I did so. Misaki yelped softly whenever I reached his tip or his hilt. His grip tightened and loosened as he struggled with the pleasure. When I nipped playfully at the tip, he very nearly pulled me back up to eye level. I smiled, then pulled back and returned to playing with my lover's erection.

"Nn…ah, oh, Usagi-san…please…ahh," Misaki gave up trying to speak and I grinned around him at my ability to render the boy speechless.

Finally he gave me a pleasured scream and thick cream filled my mouth. I swallowed eagerly, nearly coming myself.(1) Misaki sagged back against the sheets, gasping, his chest heaving so much that I worried for a moment that the stitches would rip.

And then he said the three words that completely undid me. "I…love…you."

I looked up to his face. Misaki's eyes were open, the emeralds glowing faintly as they radiated his true feelings. I smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

Then I reached around to Misaki's entrance and stuck in a finger. Misaki gasped and arched once more, his erection becoming more apparent with each small thrust.

As I slipped in the second and third fingers, Misaki started moaning and bucking. I looked at his chest. Those stitches were looking painfully close to ripping. I knew I should have stopped then, before he ripped them, but Misaki gasped out, "Finish it, already."

I promptly forgot about stopping as I hiked my Misaki's legs up and slid in slowly as to not injure him any further. He yelled, while I shuddered in ecstasy. Even more so when I felt him tighten around me. I slid out most of the way before sliding back in, slightly harder than before. I gradually picked up speed, but was careful to not to pump him much harder for fear of what would happen.

When he finally came, I joined him, both of us screaming our pleasure before I collapsed beside him as well as still inside him. I ran a hand up the length of his and into his hair, wrapping it around a finger while I leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Misaki."

"Mmm, me, too, Usagi-san." A moment later, Misaki was sound asleep. I felt sleep tugging at the fringes of my mind, but I wanted to stay awake; I had to work out how to catch the bastard who would dare harm my poor little lover. But I just couldn't. But between what we'd just done, on top of an almost sleepless night, I just could not stay up another minute. I did manage to look at the clock though; it was two thirty in the afternoon. At ten o'clock was the money drop. As long as he woke up in a couple of hours, he could still make it to the scene in time to see the kidnapper hauled away in handcuffs. With that in mind, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, my arms still wrapped around the man I loved.

**Okay, so that was the most detailed I've ever tried to make sex. Yeah, I know other people can make one straight up yaoi sex scene last 3000 words, but not me. I hate being overly descriptive, so even this was a bit of a struggle (though, as I said above, I'm not in the mood to write sex.) Sorry it's a bit short, but the next part is complicated, and it's pretty convoluted (at least, it is in my head) for the moment, and I wanted to end this chapter on a high note. So, next chapter will be very different from this one.  
**

**Footnotes:**

**1) That is a lie. I made it up since it sounded romantic-ish right there. In reality (at least, for me) swallowing that stuff, is really gross. Don't try this at home.**

**As always, please review, I check my email five or six times a day, so I'm always happy to see a new one. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past, I love you all :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gyaa, I'm sorry this took sooooo long to publish, but I just got suspended from my job because I fucked up really badly, so I've got today and the next two days off. I'm really mad at myself and am praying to god (which doesn't work very well for an agnostic) that I don't have to go to retraining, or get transferred to another position.**

**So I'm going to pour all of my energy into a) never fucking up again and b) getting all of my stories updated. **

**So, here is a new chapter (finally)**

**Chapter 10**

(In Usagi's POV)

I awoke as the alarm buzzed near my head. It read 6:30, which gave me a few hours to get ready and get to the money drop. I sincerely hoped the bastard still had no knowledge of Misaki's rescue.

I spent an hour getting ready, and another hour arguing with the bank, who did not want to give me the inordinately large amount of money that I was asking for to bring to the drop. After all, he might refuse to come out if I didn't have the money to prove I 'wanted' Misaki back.

Then, putting on a suit jacket and pants, I headed back into the bedroom where my Misaki lay, sound asleep. I kissed him gently. He smiled and mumbled, "Mmm, Usagi-san."

"Yes?" I asked, not expecting him to answer.

"Kiss me again."

I didn't even hesitate. I just leaned down and pressed my lips gently to his. He whispered, sleepily, againat my lips, "I love you, Usagi-san."

"I love you, too, Misaki."

Then Misaki sunk deeper into sleep and said no more. I ran my fingertips over his cheek in a quick caress and turned, and left.

On my way out, a young man who looked vaguely familiar passed with a quick nod at the front door. _Must live on my floor._

I headed off to the car park. From there, I went to the rendezvous point where I met the police to discuss how to draw the kidnapper into open so that he couldn't get away on a boat or by some other means. I listened to everything they said because I did not want that bastard escaping. He had to pay for what he had done. I'd like to make him pay myself but I he had to get caught first.

It was 9:30 by the time I reached the dock with my suitcase filled with money from the bank. I looked out at the empty stretch of dock that was all that separated me from the vast ocean. And even that disappeared when the fog began to roll in.

I waited thirty minutes. It was dark, and foggy, and I was getting ready to meet the man who hurt Misaki. Then a voice behind me yelled, "Here's how this is gonna work."

I turned to see two shadows in dark mist. They were a good twenty feet from me, but I was still close enough to see the gun pointed at the smaller of the two men.

…

(In Misaki's POV)

I was dreaming about kissing Usagi-san…as embarrassing as that is, I can admit it in my own head. Then the dream changed. It was the young man who'd plugged my nose when I screamed.

He was whispering to me. I shuddered, even as he kept going in my ear. "Time to wake up, Misaki. Dream time's over baby. Come on back to reality."

I shuddered again, thinking for a moment that I was back in the storage space at the school. My eyes shot open. I was still thankfully in Usagi-san's bedroom.

The not so thankfully part was that the man was standing over me. My eyes bugged out and I let out a small whimper. Then he pointed a gun in my face. "Let's move, I've got some money to make."

I felt tears as raw terror built up in my heart and mind. I sat up and slid off the wrinkled and cum stained sheets. Then I sagged to the floor, my legs turning to jelly. The man caught me and dragged me upright. "Come along, we've got a money drop to go to."

He dropped the gun into his waistband and gripped me tightly. He didn't need the gun to make me move since I was completely under his control. But still, as an added threat, he pressed a kiss to my ear and murmured, "Try to leave once and I'll rip open every one of those stitches they put into your chest."

"How do you--?"

"I knew one of my men was a biter. And besides, people saw you leaving the school. It wasn't hard to figure things out. Now let's get moving. We have a train to catch in order to beat your lover to the pier."

I moaned at the thought. At least Usagi-san wasn't around to see this. Speaking of which…where was Usagi-san? "Where is Usagi-san?" I asked.

"Probably on his way to the dock."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to be here when I get caught."

"But why--?"

"He thinks I don't know you escaped. Now I've got you back, _and_ I've got the great Usami Akihiko willing to fork over a few million for you." He grinned viciously at me.

"Shall we?" he asked as he half dragged me out of Usagi-san's bedroom and out of the apartment.

…

We reached the dock at 9:00 pm. He and I walked up the dock and onto a boat that had scratch outs where the boat's name. _Fantastic._ Even I knew how suckish this looked…I mean, I have seen hostage movies.

He shoved me below deck and quickly bound and gagged me.

…

He came back just under an hour later. He picked me up and lead me off the stage. It had gotten very foggy out now. I looked out over the dock to see a very familiar shadow standing, waiting. "Here's how this is gonna work," The man yelled sharply.

**And cue the cliffhanger. So what do you think? Please review and tell me.**

**Just so you know, this story is going to go on for at least three more chapters, if not more. I have a lot of ideas that I want to fit in to this tale of woe. And all of it is going to be good...at least, i think it will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the bad guys.**

**One of my reviewers suggested that I dip deeper into the characters' feelings, so I'm giving it a try here. I hope it doesn't make them sound to out of character.**

**Chapter 11**

(In Usagi's point of view)

I looked out through the fog in growing horror._ No…impossible._ "Misaki!" I cried out, as my stomach dropped somewhere in the vicinity of my feet. It was like everything slowed down as I heard the soft click of the gun being cocked.

"This is how this is gonna work." I wincedc as I recognized the voice on the ransom call that I'd received only yesterday. "You're gonna tell the cops to clear off, then you're gonna give the money. Have you got that?"

I stayed silent for about three seconds, before he spoke again, "If you don't answer I will shoot your lover right here in front of you." then he slammed the gun against Misaki's cheek. I heard him cry out, although it was a bit muffled, probably by a gag. I made the snap decision. I called the nearby police waiting to seize this bastard and said, "Please leave. He has Misaki as a hostage again." Then he clicked the phone shut.

"Throw it into the ocean." I did as instructed, anger starting to overcome my fear. As I tossed the phone, I took two quick steps forward. "Now, see the boat right here? Throw the suitcase onto it."

"Give me Misaki first."

"Throw the suitcase." I hesitated, thinking this to be a trap. "Throw it!" The last call was followed by another yelp from Misaki. I started forward, but the man yelled, "one more step and you'll be fishing his corpse out of the bay." I stopped, getting steadily more angry. Then I finally tossed the suitcase onto the boat.

I watched as he dragged my Misaki up the gangplank and onto the ship. "Give him to me!"

The shadow ignored me and went to the suitcase. He opened it and held up a strap of bills. "Thanks a bunch man." He called down to me.

"You're not welcome. Now Give Misaki to me." The shadows stood abruptly, one holding the suitcase. They started back towards the gangplank.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" All at once, the bigger shadow thrust the smaller one to the deck as he kicked the gangplank from the ship. "I said call off the cops and give me the money. I never said I'd give anything back." Then he disappeared in a swath of shadows as made for the steering compartment. The engine of the speedboat revved to life as my heart plummeted and my anger reached boiling point. I leapt for the ship, too late. I stumbled, barely managing to not fall into the water as the boat made for the open ocean.

"MISAKI!" I screamed. "MISAKIIIIII!!"

The boat disappeared into the dark fog. I could swear I heard Misaki's scream in the distance.

…

(In Misaki's Point of view)

I'd seen Usagi-san, he'd been waiting there to catch my kidnapper. And now everything was my fault. I'd left myself exposed, and easy to hurt. And now I would be hurting him because I had let myself get kidnapped again. Honestly, I was just pathetic. I couldn't protect myself for two measly minutes. I screamed as we sped from the harbor. I could hear Usagi-san screaming for me, but I could do nothing to help him.

"Scream all you like boy. No one will hear you now save the fishes. And you may be joining them soon enough. Well, joining them in sleep, anyway." I don't think I've ever wanted to hit anyone as much as I wanted to hit him in that moment. I wanted to kill him, turn this boat around and go back to the man I loved. I wanted…I wanted…I was being selfish. If I was going to escape, I wasn't going to do it for myself. I was going to escape because I didn't want to hurt anyone by letting this bastard get me down.

I quieted down when we reached the open ocean. I wasn't going to waste my breath. Instead, I tested my bonds. They were not so tight, but even if I got free now, I'd have nowhere to go. Not that any of this mattered because a moment later, I felt his cold grip jerk me up and haul me below deck. "You'll just stay down here for a while." He tossed me to the floor, then he turned and left again, shutting the door behind him. I felt something warm inside my shirt. It was too dark to see what it was, but I could pretty much guess by the coppery smell that began to fill my nostrils that my stitches had finally begun to rip.

I snarled and bit back annoyance. They didn't hurt that much more than they had already been hurting, but the blood was soaking my front and I didn't want to start suffering from blood loss.

I stopped moving until I felt the blood stop flowing so freely. It was hard since I was starting to get a bit woozy. Finally it stopped and I rolled away from the puddle of blood I'd created.

Then I began wiggling my arms, working until the tape began to loosen. After what seemed like hours, one wrist came free (1) and I immediately reached up to remove the gag. Breathing deeply through my lips, I pushed myself to my feet and looked around. The portholes were too small and besides, if I jumped of the boat now, then where the hell would I go. Giving up on that idea, I went over to the door. It was more of a hatch, really, and it was locked from the outside. I would have to wait until my kidnapper came back to escape…though how I would escape, I had no idea. But I wasn't about to let a little thing like no ideas stop me from escaping and returning to Usagi-san once more.

And this time, I was going to do it without anyone else's help.

**Footnotes: 1) this does work. I know, I've tried it. It takes a lot of effort, but you can do it.**

**So, I know that Misaki seems really out of character, but when you think about it, when Haruhiko locked him up, he did try to escape. This is just going to be a little harder to escape from.**

**I know you guys hate my leaving it right in the middle of the action, but I actually have to figure out the next part since I haven't told anyone about this except in really vague hints, I get to play with this scene. So while I do that, you guys need to please review.**

**Thanks for reading:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: As tired as I am of saying this, I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.**

**Hey, again, sorry for the lack of update-yness. I'm trying to write this before I go to work, cuz tomorrow, even though I have it off, I am gonna be busy all day. So here goes. Just so you know, this is one of the few chapters that actually has a plan and an outline for it so hopefully, it will turn out well, but my mind is kinda elsewhere, so I'm trying to drag it back by watching Mummy: Tomb of the Emperor Dragon. (why? I don't know. I just want to.)**

**Chapter 12**

(In Misaki's point of view)

It was hours before my kidnapper came to check on me. I was almost irritated since I wanted out and he was ignoring me. I could have escaped and he would not have noticed. Or bled out from those damned wounds.

I waited and waited until I heard the lock click. "Misaki-kun, how are you feeling?" He laughed, not particularly caring about the answer. When the door came open and he dropped down into the room, I made my move. He grimaced as I lunged, and punched, catching him in the shoulder. He instantly caught me around the waist, but instead of grabbing my wrists, he slapped an open hand across my chest.

I yelled as pain swirled around my head making me nauseous. I swayed for a moment, before I remembered the promise I'd made myself. I would escape, no matter what. I shut the pain into a small place in my brain and struggled to punch him again. This time he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to my chest. I winced as I felt wetness dribbling onto my hand. Damn it, the stitches had opened again.

With his face close to my ear I heard him whisper, "You know, I really was going to let you go, but I don't think I want you to live any longer than absolutely necessary. You know, you never even asked what my name was. You just were too busy trying to get free to even care."

"What is your name?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Desuka Orihara."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Maybe not to you…to your lover on the other hand, it should mean a great deal. Perhaps you should ask him about his former lovers." I tensed up instantly. This man was Usagi-san's ex-boyfriend? "Actually, you won't have a chance to ask him since I'm going to kill you now." I jerked at those horrible words.

Then I landed a lucky punch. And by lucky punch, I meant slid in the blood dripping on the floor and accidentally stomped on his foot. He jerked and let out a small yelp. I took the chance and threw myself from his grasp and scrambled to the top deck. It was about midmorning and the sun shone brightly despite a fair few puffy grey clothes. I ran to the edge and looked out at…water. Lots and lots of water. I ran to the other side of the boat and saw more water. No land anywhere.

"Nowhere to run boy." Desuka stood directly behind me. I spun round to see him looking insane. I watched him as he started toward me. I took another step back. I looked back as my heel pressed against the side of the boat. I watched him as he came towards me, hatred blazing in his face. I looked away and down toward the blue grey water below. I looked back, just in time to see Desuka push me.

I yelled as I tumbled off the edge.

…(Usagi's Point of view)…

I stood at the bow watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. We were moving at top speed to catch up with Misaki and the bastard who had him. Unfortunately, the police had been unable to coordinate with the Coast Guard until just before dawn. Usagi gave up on standing still and began to pace. I knew I was lucky to have been allowed to go with them. I was grateful that one of them was a fan of his work.

My cell phone buzzed suddenly, making me jump. I jerked it open and snapped, "What is it?"

"Sheesh, I was just asking to see if you and the brat were doing okay." Hiroki wished he could throw something right now.

"Misaki was kidnapped again."

"What?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Akihiko. What is he asking for now?"

"Nothing, he just took Misaki and left."

Hiroki grimaced at the pain in his old infatuation's voice. Before he could say more, I heard the captain call, "We have a ship on radar. It's unregistered and moving fast."

"Hiroki, I have to go." I snapped the phone shut and ran to the top of the ship.

"You shouldn't be here," the captain said, the instant he spotted me.

"Is this the ship that Misaki is on?"

"We cannot confirm for sure, but the boat's refusal to respond to radio makes it most likely that this is the correct ship."

"How far away is it?"

"Too far, we will need a couple of hours to catch up. Now you need to get out of here. Go sleep, I will have someone wake you whe the ship is in sight."

"But--"

"Go before I have you forcefully removed." I started to argue, then gave up and stalked out. I did not go any lower tan the main deck. I would never be able to sleep like this. Instead, I returned to the bow and scanned the horizon, watching anxiously for the boat to appear.

**And that is where I am going to leave it. Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but you all should be used to that by now. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on Misaki's escape and on everything else via reviews. And I only need nine to get to 100, so please at least nine people if not more, please review.**

**By the way, in case anyone doesn't know, the translations of chapter 44 and 45 of junjou romantica have just been posted online. so you have something more to read.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…as you can already guess.**

**Yay, I got to 100. I'm very happy right now, thank you.**

**Sorry for the slow updates, work is killing my writing spirit. But I'm trying to work on it now. So here goes.**

**Chapter 13**

(This part is in Usagi's point of view)

I fell asleep somehow. At least, judging by the horrible images that were playing in my head. I snapped into wakefulness when a crew member called my name. "Usami-san? We're coming up on the ship." I sat straight up and leapt to my feet, shooting past the sailor.

On the deck, I saw a ship less than a mile from us. "Stop your ship and prepare for docking!" The voice came over the speaker. I barely heard it though as I stared out at the ship. Misaki was there. He had to be there. If he wasn't…I didn't know what I would do. He had to be on that damn ship.

The ship seemed to be slowing down. When our ship came level with it, I saw no one on board. Where were they? I noticed a gang plank being lowered, and I made a dash for it. "Usami-san!" several sailors yelled as I shoved passed them and jumped onto the board. I leapt onto the other ship and yelled out, "Misaki!"

I got no reply, I raced to the deck hatch and opened it. Inside was a young man, sitting Indian style on the floor and looking up at me. "Hello, Akikawa Yayoi." I stared as I recognized not only the man I'd walked past in the apartment complex, but someone I'd known from a few years ago.

"Desuka-kun…"

(Switchto Misaki's Point of View)

I hit the water with a gasp. Icy cold slammed me so fast that I couldn't feel the pain of my stitches ripping open once more. I stared at water that was surrounding me, all blue and bubbly. I shot up to the surface, and let out a scream. Although my eyes were fuzzy, I saw the boat shooting away, changing direction as I stared, unable to do anything else.

I shook violently as the ship got smaller and smaller on the horizon. The cold burned its way through my body until it numbed me all over. Well, numbed for about five minutes before the pain set in. my chest seared as blood flowed into the water, dying the surface red. I watched it flow as pain paralyzed me. Everything hurt so much I couldn't move. In fact, I could barely breathe.

That was when I started to sink. Less air meant less buoyancy. I needed to breathe. I knew that much. I threw my arms out struggling to stay above the water. I closed my eyes so water wouldn't get in. I splashed furiously. Something touched my hand. I looked up and saw a piece of wood. It was big enough to hold me…I hoped. It had to. I had to get back to Usagi-san and everyone else.

It did.

I grasped it and held on tight. I grimaced as my bleeding chest brushed to old, rotting wood. I mean, not that my body didn't hurt like a bitch already, but this was definitely not helping. I waited until numbness passed over me again before I tried to move. I started to kick my legs a little bit. I moved about an inch. I kicked again. Moved a little bit more. I looked out at the empty seascape. Wait, it wasn't empty.

Fear joined the pain that swam through my brain. There was a pointed fin in the water. And it was coming closer.

(And back to Usagi's Point of View)(yeah, I know people don't like when I switch back and forth, but deal with it, it adds to the suspense)

"It's been awhile." He grinned up at me as my heart jolted.

"Not long enough. Where's Misaki?"

"Oh, he's long gone." I stared at him in horror. This man had been just a small annoyance in the past. A minor BL writer for a magazine, I replaced his story in the magazine about three years ago. He'd approached me and called me out. I hadn't particularly liked his work, but he'd taken my dislike of his work personally. He'd sworn his revenge. To tell the truth, I'd completely forgotten him. Apparently for him, revenge was best served cold.

"Where did he go?"

"Over the edge." He stood up as the coast guards burst into the small room. They grabbed Desuka while I stared at him in utter horror, anger, and shock. Misaki was gone, in the water, de--I stopped, unable to even think about it. Shock was eating away at my mind. I ignored the sailors who were trying to get my attention. I felt someone tugging me, before leading me out to the hatch and onto the other boat. I stared at nothing as I was put back in the room they'd given me. I honestly wanted to die. Without Misaki, I had no other purpose.

I dropped to my knees and flopped over and stared at nothing.

**And that is where I am going to leave it. Again, sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Please review, I love them so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey guys, sorry, but I've been having major writer's block on all my main stories. Especially Takahiro finds Out. So if anyone can help me with it I'd be grateful. (yes, I know you all want to see Fuyuhiko get punched, but I need some way to lead up to it.)**

**Moving on, here is Chapter 14**

(In Misaki's Point of View)

Fear ripped its way in and swallowed me whole. I was gonna die. I did all I could to escape…all I could do to get back to Usagi-san…all I could do…

And now I was gonna get killed by a shark! Fuck.

My heart pounded so badly I could feel it beating from my head to my feet. I started kicking at the water furiously. I knew it was futile and yet…

I looked back at the shark again. It was much closer. The fin looked huge. I felt a scream of pure terror burst through my mouth. I kicked once more, and felt stitches ripping, the blood flowing faster. A wave of nausea and dizziness swept over me. I struggled and failed to stay conscious. It was all I could do to hold onto the drift wood and glance back one last time knowing that if I didn't bleed out first that I would be ripped limb from limb by that shark.

_I love you, Usagi-san..._

…

(Switch to Usagi's Point of View)

"Usami-san?" I opened my eyes slowly. A man in Sailor's garb stood in the doorway of the room in which I'd fallen into a stupor. "We're heading back to shore. We will keep an eye out on the surface, but it's not likely we'll find an injured person in the ocean. If the salt and shock didn't kill him, then the sharks will." I shuddered at the words. How could he be so crass?

I nodded to him none the less. What else was I to do? It wasn't as if I could search the whole ocean…of course, I would search as much as I could though. With that thought in my mind, I shoved myself upright and shoved past the sailor and onto the deck.

I ran to the portside and looked out over the vast open ocean. Misaki was out there somewhere. Where is he? "Misaki, love, where are you?"

I glanced toward the front of the ship. we were headed back towards shore. Even though i couldn't see it, I knew that was the destination. I glanced at the water again, spotting a piece of wood adrift in the water. It was pale enough that i could see the dark red smears of blood on its surface. It had sunk and stained the wood. _Misaki..._

**Don't say anything about this being short! I feel like crap, I can't think of anything else and if I don't post then I'll go crazy. So here is my super short chapter. The situation is intense so things shouldn't be too awful. I will update soon. I have to get inspiration.**

**Please review, thanks:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hey y'all, sorry about last chapter's shortness, and thank you for all the sympathy about my writer's block. Now if only I can think of something for my other stories.**

**So here you go:**

**Chapter 15**

In Misaki's Point of View…yes, he's still alive you psycho people who thought I could actually kill Nakamura's poor, beautiful Misaki)

Images flared dizzily in my fuzzy brain. Usagi-san stared at me with huge sad eyes, like just before I went to Osaka to visit with Onii-chan. The time I thought I would be moving out…Then I saw my brother, and Sumi-Senpai and all the people I would never see again. _Dammit! Usagi-san, I love you…I'm sorry._

The next image was a blank white room…no, make that a ceiling. I suddenly realized that my eyes were open. I blinked and squinted. What the hell was I doing here? Wasn't I supposed to be ripped apart by a shark? Wait…was I dead? And this was Heaven? What the hell--oops. I quelled such thoughts…if this was Heaven, then thinking that probably wouldn't be very helpful. Suddenly, the room swayed violently, sending me tumbling from the bed I only now realized I had been on. I got to my feet slowly, I felt pain rip into my chest. I stared down at myself. I blushed instantly, realizing I was completely naked. Well, not entirely since I had bandages wrapped around the still healing wounds.

I looked around and spotted a round window…no or porthole. I was on a frickin' boat. Well, this led me to think I was either one of two things. Either I was miraculously not dead, or Elsewhere (1) had death exactly right.

At that moment, a middle aged man with a full reddish grey beard opened the door. We stared at each other for one moment before he began gabbling in something not Japanese…not even Asian. It sounded, if I had to guess, Russian.

"I don't speak Russian…Ru-sky." That was the only word I knew. (2)

"Ruska, da, da. Vy gavareeteh pa ru-sky?" (3) And there he lost me…well, he'd never had me, but I really couldn't do anything about that…I mean, I couldn't even pass Japanese…how could I know any Russian?

"Err, I--" and then I was saved as a woman my age came into the room. She looked similar to the man except she had jet black hair. She looked at me and giggled. I yelped, remembering I still didn't have any clothes on and hastily snatched the sheet off the bed I'd woke up in and threw it around my waist and chest. She stopped giggling long enough to say, "Gomen na sai, my father only speaks Russian. My name is Dolohov Michinako."

"Ah, err, I'm Takahashi Misaki."

She giggled again. "Isn't Misaki a girl's name?"

I felt my ears burn as they too turned red. "Ah, hai, I have a girl's name."

"At least you're not ashamed of it." She smiled brightly at me. Her father began speaking again and she replied in the same language. Then she turned back to me. "So, onto more important things, would you mind explaining why you were out in the middle of the ocean on a piece of driftwood with a dolphin?"

"A dolphin?" So it wasn't a shark that I thought was coming to kill me?

"Yes, did you think it was a shark or something?" (just picture an arrow from that speech bubble stabbing me)

I sighed and asked, "Where am I?"

"On my father's trade ship."

"Really, and I'm alive, right."

She grinned. "Yes. We had to treat your wounds, I'm sorry but we don't have an official doctor on the ship this trip, she went into labor right as we were going to leave so I had to do them." I looked at her horrified. She done surgery on my while I was naked?!?

Unfortunately, she misinterpreted the look and said hastily, "I'm in med school, so I knew what I was doing."

"It's not that, I'm just…" I trailed off lamely. Then her father gabbled, sounding persistant and she said, "Oh forgive me, I got sidetracked. So what happened that you were out in the water with such fresh injuries?"

"I was…was kidnapped." The girl gasped and began relaying what I'd said in Russian. Her father's Eyes widened under all the hair. He spoke again, and she translated, "But you escaped."

"N-no, I fell off the boat he took me on."

"Was he the one who caused these injuries?"

"No, one of his lackeys."

"Hmm, well what--"

I interrupted her. "I d-don't really want to talk about it." I was far too ashamed of my pathetic act of escaping. For once, I hoped the blush was deep enough that It hid my shame and the tears that were starting to fall. I was so weak, in every way. I couldn't save myself, I couldn't stop myself from putting everyone I know off by my actions, and on top of it all, I was so weak that I needed Usagi-san right now. Weak and selfish…that was me.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. Well, would you like to lay down and go back to sleep?"

"Actually, can I make a phone call?" The need for Usagi-san was beginning to overpower everything else.

Dolohov-san looked slightly crestfallen at that. "Sorry, but this is only a small trading ship. We don't have any phones on board. Just telegraph system.

"Oh." I dropped back onto the bed. So much for that. My god, I realized a second later that my need for Usagi-san was more than just emotional. I hastily shifted the sheets to hide my growing need. "Well, thanks anyway."

"I'm really sorry, Takahashi-san. But on the bright side, we'll be at port in Japan in a couple of hours. You can contact your family then."

My hopes swelled slightly. I nodded, and said, "I'll try to sleep then." She nodded, spoke to her father and they turned and left.

And I was alone…with a frickin' erection and a desperate need for my silver blonde lover.

I grimaced, taking myself in hand and pumping furiously, trying to rid myself of my need as fast as possible. "Us-Usagi-san," I gasped, over and over until I came everywhere. I sagged against the sheets, sighing. Just a few more hours until I can see you.

**Okay, now that was nice and long for me. I'm sorry I didn't have any Usagi in this chapter, but He's basically comatose in his apartment right now. But anyway, he is't really with it at the moment.**

**1) This is an American book called Elsewhere by Gabrielle Zevin, where a girl dies, and wakes up on a boat to a place called Elsewhere where everyone who has died regresses back to childhood. point is that they wake up on a boat.**

**2) Ru-sky means Russian**

**3) Vy gavareeteh pa ru-sky means 'do you speak Russian?'**

**As always, please review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey y'all, I'm back from vacation, so here is the next chapter. I had no inspiration on vacation, so I'm actually writing this on the way home. No…instead, I fell asleep on the beach and sunburned the crap out of my back.**

**Chapter 16**

(In Misaki's Point of View)

I grinned as I looked out at the Japanese shoreline. It felt like I hadn't been there for years, rather than less than twenty-four hours. _Usagi-san, I'll be seeing you soon…_

Unfortunately, Dolohov san wanted me to go to a hospital the moment we landed. I could call Usagi-san from there, since she nor her father had cell phones, and mine was long since gone, taken when I'd been kidnapped the first time.

I was off the boat the moment the gang plank was lowered, despite the damage to my torso, between painkilling drugs and adrenaline, I was moving quickly. I wanted to get somewhere where I could call Usagi-san to come get me. _Usagi-san, what are you doing now?_ Nasty thoughts formed by my constant insecurity with him asked if he cared whether I was alright or not. He was probably just sleeping and ignoring Aikawa hammering at his door.

Then, I shoved those horrible thoughts away and focused on getting off the dock and onto real land again. Reaching it, I looked around.

I didn't really recognize this place. I glanced at a nearby loading truck and froze. It read, Hokkaido Fish. "Are we in Hokkaido?" I asked as Dolohov-san came up behind me.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"N-no, I was just kind of hoping you were going to Tokyo."

"Is that where you live?" she asked.

"Yeah, with my…my lover."

"Oh?" Was it my imagination, or did she look a bit sad.? "What's her name?"

"Usami Akihiko," I replied, not thinking.

"The author?" She suddenly grew excited. I love his work—" she stopped abruptly as that sunk in. "Wait, did you just say that _he_ was your lover."

I felt the fluch creeping u[ my face as I nodded mutely. 'You—you're gay?"

"No! I-It's just different with Usagi-san. He is everything to me, even when I want to kill him. There's no way to keep us apart anymore." I looked away as the blush got deeper.

Dolohov-san moved back into my line of sight. She was smiling. "That's a good thing. It means you're in love."

"Yeah, I am."

She laughed then. "Come on, you need to get a check up, then I'll call Usami-sensei while you get looked at."

"That's really not necessary."

"Of course it is. Besides, I want to talk to one of my favorite authors, even if it is to tell him I found his kidnapped lover. On second thought, that actually seems pretty awesome."

I'm so glad you're getting something out of this," I said dryly. She realized what she was saying and blushed.

"I'm sorry I'm being incredibly rude. It's just…"

"I know, don't worry about it."

We started walking out to the street to hail a cab. as we reached the street, Dolohov-san slowed. I looked over to see a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?" I asked, cautiously.

"I picked up this fantastic BL novel the last time I was here. It was called Junai Romantica." I blanched. She continued, "The main characters in it are named Akihiko and Misaki. I just thought that it was funny that you and you're lover have the same names. And that you fit the description of the uke ex…act…ly." She stopped as I got paler with every word. "What is it?"

"Yayoi Akikawa is Usagi-san's pen name," I said, without inflection

She brought a hand up to her mouth, and stared at me in shock. At this point, I couldn't tell if I was blushing or turning icy pale. either direction wasn't very great. I glanced out at the street and spotted a cab. I waved it over, and murmured, "Let's just not talk about it anymore." Even with my back turned, I knew she was laughing heartily.

(In Usagi's Point of View)

I stared at the phone.

And stared.

And stared.

I was going to have to call him soon…before the police did. I was going to have to call Takahiro and tell him that his little brother was dead. I had tried to keep him away from it…from everything since I didn't want him to know that Misaki had been taken because of me.

I sat in this stupor in my living room, glowering at the phone, my tears long since used up. I finally picked up the phone. it seemed like hours passed as I pressed the buttons and waited for the ringing on the line to cease. When it did, it was replaced by Takahiro's light-hearted voice. "Hello, Takahashi residence."

"Ah, is Takahiro there?"

"Hai, hold on a second."

I waited patiently, perfectly fine with not talking to the man. "Hey Akihiko, what's going on?"

"It's about Misaki," I started without preamble. It would be best to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What's wrong? He's alright, isn't he?"

"Well…" I was struggling to find the words. To tell him his brother had been kidnapped and murdered. Hell, I was still in denial about it. Then the minor miracle of a slight pinging in the background that signaled he had another call. "Hang on a moment." He pressed flash and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Usami Akihiko-Sensei?" The girlish voice on the other end sounded excited.

"Yes."

"Wow. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually talking to the Usami-Sensei. This is so cool." _A fan?_

"Look, I'm in the middle of something. I can't talk to fans today, I don't know how you got this number, but—"

"Oh, right, I forgot. I got this from Misaki-kun. He said you were his lover and that you would come and pick him up." She rambled on, but I didn't here anything else. _Misaki…was alive? He was alright?_

"Hello? Usami-Sensei. are you still there?"

"W-where are you?" I managed finally.

"Hokkaido Hospital. I wanted him to get his injuries checked for any infection I missed, when I patched him up on my father's boat."

"You found him in the water?" I was already on my feet and reaching for my shoes and coat before I realized I was moving.

"Yup, on a piece of drift wood." I shuddered, recalling the piece of driftwood I'd seen from the coast guard's boat. It had been doused in blood.

With my shoes on, I said, "I'll be at the hospital in a few hours. Don't let him wander off. If anything happens, call my cell phone." I reeled off the numbers. "Have you got that?"

"Oh my god, I have Usami-Sensei's cell phone number!" she cried excitedly. I didn't even bother to roll my eyes as I clicked off the phone. I dropped it to the ground and fled down to my car. Starting it, I headed for the train station.

**You all should know the drill by now. I cut it off leaving everyone hanging and then people send me nice reviews which I truly appreciate. Sorry for the long wait. Of course, I didn't have internet for a week except for two minutes to send one review reply before the person who owned the connection found me and locked me out. In any case, I'm posting this as soon as I get home.**

**On a side note, I've decded I don't particularly like Dolohov-san. I think she's nice, but a total flake. does anyone else think that?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, nor have I ever, owned Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 17**

(In Misaki's Point of View)

And I was once again in the hospital with fresh stitches in my torso and bandages to cover them. I wanted very much to get up and call Usagi-san, but I had been instructed not to leave the bed. I'd tried to leave and they'd put a nurse the size of a Mack truck to watch me and I'd been forced to give Dolohov-san Usagi-san's information.

And now I was waiting for her to come back with news. It had been about ten minutes and I was ready to actually try jumping the nurse when Dolohov-san finally came back. She was grinning like every fan girl he'd ever seen. She was skipping and clutching a piece of paper with a series of numbers like it was a winning lotto ticket. Except that she was singing, "Usami-Sensei's cell phone number…Usami-Sensei's cell phone number."

She stopped and looked at the nurse. "I'll watch him now." She nodded, but cast a look at me that said if I moved, she'd come back and tie me down instead of just watch me. Then she left.

I turned back to Dolohov-san and said, "You talked to Usagi-san, I take it."

She looked at me confused. "You know, you keep calling Usami-Sansei a rabbit…what's up with that?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that she wouldn't answer my question without answering hers. "Usagi is his nickname. Now did you talk to him?"

"Oh yes, he's fantastic. He's coming to get you, that is so moe." She smiled hugely. I rolled my eyes. Have I mentioned that I hate fan girls? "Oh, and he's coming as soon as he can. He must really love you." I blushed, my heart warming at the thoughts.

She grinned at my expression. "Awwww, you guys are all lovey dovey." she ruffled my hair and said, "So, now we wait for him." She took a seat next to me and sat there in silence for about two minutes before she realized that Usagi-san wouldn't be arriving for a few hours. She stood and said, "Will you be alright for a bit? I want to go get some things for us to do while we wait."

Thank god. "Yeah, you go ahead."

"Don't try to leave the bed or that crazy nurse will come back."

I nodded with a smile. "See you in awhile."

"Bye," she said, leaving. I leaned back against the bed to wait for her or for Usagi-san to come for me.

…

I had been sitting, watching tv when Dolohov-san returned, clutching a bag from one of those chain bookstores from America. "I'm back, Misaki-kun."

"Welcome back, Dolohov-san." Why couldn't it be Usagi-san?

"And look what I've got." She held up a copy of Junai Romantica. I felt myself turning bright red. "This is the latest copy, it's about Misaki's brother finding out about his and Akihiko's relationship. I haven't read it yet but I really can't wait so I think we should read it out loud to each other." I glared at her. This was going to be a really long wait.

Hurry up, Usagi-san.

…

(In Usagi's Point of View)

I was very lucky in that there was a train leaving in the next hour. Now that I was actually on the train, I was unable to sit down. I paced back and forth in the aisle while conductors watched me uncertainly. I paced until one of them asked me to sit down. I stood and glowered down at the smaller man until he backed away. But now my fire was gone and I dropped into a chair. Only three hours until I reach you, my Misaki…

…

I floored it out of the train station, barely noticing the Marimo sale across the street. I hailed a cab and demanded to be take to the hospital. We reached it in about twenty minutes. I paid and dashed inside. I ran up to the receptionist and gasped out, "Takahashi Misaki's room."

She took her sweet time looking it up too. Finally she said, "room 212."

Without bothering to say thank you, I took off upstairs. "Misaki…Misaki." I dashed down the hall, desperate to find him.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I'm extremely blocked and this took about four hours to write. So I'm posting this so that I can say I posted it…also cuz I have to go to work.**

**So please review guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…as always**

**Hey guys, sorry my updates are obnoxiously slow. My all true reason for slacking off is that I wanted to take a break from yaoi. I know, I know that that's horrible, but there's only so much gay sex my broken little mind can take. I've actually been focusing on writing a short story. It's relationship-y type of story…but with vampires. Anyone interested in reading and critiquing please pm me.**

**But enough of my solicitation of you good people. It's time for some lemony goodness…and I'm not going to stretch it out for three chapters like I did in my other story.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 18**

(In Misaki's Point of View)

"Misaki looked up into Akihiko's lavender eyes and whispered, 'Please…Akihiko…I-I need you inside me…' Akihiko smiled and pressed closer—"

"Please stop," I cried, red faced. How could she stand to read this bile? It was disgusting. The fact that people liked this garbage was completely beyond me.

Dolohov-san looked up from the novel…if one could call it that. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, that lousy BL novel is complete—" I stopped as the door to my hospital burst open. I spun around to see someone in the doorway. He stared back at me, his silver blond hair falling over his amethyst eyes. "Usagi-san," I whispered. I'm not entirely sure how, but in the space of a second, he was at my side, his arms wrapped around me so tightly that I felt the wounds in my chest sear despite the morphine. I didn't care though. I would endure any amount of pain for just this moment. I wrapped my arms around him feeling the wonderful breadth of his back under my hands. I buried my face in his shoulder as relieved sobs racked my frame. He held me tightly as I cried, rubbing my back and murmuring my name over and over again against my neck. "I…I love you," I managed to say through the thick lump in my throat. Usagi-san responded only by pulling back just enough to kiss me fiercely. Our tongues danced, mixing with the salt from my tears…and his, I realized as I brought my free hand up to his brush his face. It came away wet, making me cry harder to know that I'd upset him that much.

"Um…I'm gonna go down to the gift shop for a bit." I shoved Usagi-san back automatically as I recalled Dolohov-san was still in the room. I started to stop her but she showed some tact for once. "Really, you two need some alone time." And then she totally ruined it by losing control and giggling maniacally before she could make it out the door.

Usagi-san began kissing me again the moment the door was shut. I started to say something to him, but before I could get a word out, Usagi-san whispered, "I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again. Please, Misaki, my love, let me love you."

I blushed fiercely, he knew exactly what words would make me want him…damn psychic rabbit. He stood over me, arms still holding me to him, waiting for my answer. I looked up into his amethyst eyes, still damp from before, and knew what I had to do. I reached my arms around his neck and pulled myself up high enough to reach his lips with mine. They met for a moment before Usagi-san pushed me down on the bed and climbed gently on top of me.

He continued to kiss me, one hand knotted in my hair, the other sliding under my hospital gown. He hiked it up to run his fingers along the plains of my chest, his fingers weaving in between the wounds and brushing over my nipples. Then he broke our kiss to slide down, pressing his lips to my cheek, neck and collar one before going farther and licking one of my nipples. I gasped and arched, more tears—these ones from pleasure more than anything else—leaked out as I squeezed my eyes shut. Usagi-san bit down lightly sending pleasure-pain through me in ripples and waves from that spot. Usagi-san moved on to the other one, nibbling and licking until I couldn't take it anymore. "Usagi-san…p-please…" I gasped as I felt myself getting too hard for me to take. I gasped and panted. He kissed the newly stitched wounds on my chest with the delicacy of a butterfly landing on them, before sliding lower, kissing along my stomach and down lower until he reached my erection. I screamed as he took me in, all the way to the base. I gasped and moaned as his tongue worked wonders on me. God, I loved him so much. I came then, with a loud cry. "Us-Usagi-san…I lo-love you." I sagged back in the pillows while Usagi-san slid back up me. He kissed me hard and gripped my once more hardening penis. He slicked his fingers and inserted the middle one in my entrance. I let out a yelp that I was worried would be heard throughout the hospital. In fact, I thought I heard voices outside the door but then Usagi-san inserted a second finger and I lost all interest in anything other than Usagi-san. After the third finger entered I was basically gone.

When he pulled his fingers out, I moaned. "No…Usagi-san…" Then I felt him probing the entrance before something long and huge pressed into it. I screamed out as he began pumping gently. I wanted more, but I knew that my injuries would be preventing him from doing much more. I gripped the collar of Usagi-san's shirt and pulled him to my lips. He kissed me passionately and came after pumping a few more times, filling me up entirely. I screamed as I came a second time and crying out into his mouth. "USAGI-SAN!!!"

(Switch to Akihiko's Point of View)

"Misaki, Misaki, I love you so much." I collapsed beside him, looking down at his beautiful, tear streaked face. I would never let him go this time. I didn't care if he got mad at my over protectiveness. I wouldn't be able to stay away for any time anymore. I would stay with him as much as it allowed to make sure this never happened again.

"I love you too," Misaki replied, softly, wiping tears from his cheeks. He smiled, shyly, "I'm glad you came for me."

I grinned teasingly, "I'm glad you came for me too…twice."

Misaki blushed, angrily. "You would twist anything I say."

"Yes, but you love it."

"I-I do not!"

I just grinned and leaned in to kiss him gently. "I love you."

Just then the door burst open once more.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, next chapter will probably be the last. No, he is not going to get kidnapped again. That would be overkill.**

**So please review guys, I love when people review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: As I have said over and over again, I do not, nor will I ever, own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hey everybody, stress has been getting me down so I haven't been able to write this happier portion of the story. Mostly all I've been able to managed is depressed and/or sarcastic. So I'm trying to write some fluff here.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 19**

(In Akihiko's Point of View)

Two nurses and a doctor burst through the now open door. All three froze at the sight of Misaki and I on the bed. I couldn't imagine why they were so shell shocked, but Misaki's skin suddenly growing very hot under me made me look down at him. He was an alarming, yet still lovely, shade of red. His expression was priceless. He was completely and utterly petrified. For a moment, I considered kissing him or squeezing him, just to see how he would react but at that moment, the girl who had been in the room before cried out, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, but—" she looked down, ringing her hands.

Misaki said nothing, still not moving. I smiled at her. "You did your best, I'm sure." I looked over at the doctor and nurses and asked, "Do you need something, or can Misaki and I get back to what we were doing?"

The doctors stared at the two lovers, dumbfounded by my words. "Nope, I guess not." I turned back to Misaki and began kissing him again.

"Usagi-san!" he gasped, shoving weakly against my chest. I knew it wasn't that he didn't want me to stop, just that he was too exhausted to push me away. Shit, I just realized that if he had been tired before, then he was probably on the verge of passing out now. I stopped kissing him, and started to pull away. But when I did Misaki's pushing hands suddenly gripped my shirt. I stared down at his beautiful, tear stained and sweat soaked face. His eyes were half closed and completely glazed over but he held me fast all the same, so I stayed wrapped around him.

I looked back at the doctors. "Could you leave if there's nothing else you need?"

"We…we need to check his stitches and bandages. I'm afraid some of them may have opened since the wounds are raw and many are infected do to exposure to the polluted water." The doctor began to approach us, tentatively.

I looked back at Misaki and asked, "Are you in pain?"

He shook his head…too quickly. I let go of him and pulled his hands from my shirt as I looked at his chest. I'd been too preoccupied before to actually notice how very pink and shiny looking those puckered areas around the black thread were. I gasped and hugged Misaki again, whispering in his ear, "I'm so sorry Misaki, I didn't know—"

"It's okay," Misaki managed weakly. He was sweating a lot now. I let him go and the doctor and nurses moved in to take his pulse and clean up the mess I'd made of him. I grimaced and stood back, watching silently.

After a few moments, the doctor said, "He needs to rest and before that, I have to disinfect his wounds. Would you mind going to the waiting room for a while?" I hesitated for a moment. I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Misaki.

"Come on, he'll be fine." The girl who had been here when I first arrived tugged on my arm. "Misaki-kun, we'll come see you again when you've slept for a bit, okay?"

Misaki nodded slightly before dropping back and letting the staff work on him. The girl dragged me off saying, "Do't worry so much. I treated those wounds myself. They look, and are pretty ugly, and there will be a fair bit of scarring, but those will fade with the right skin care."

"Somehow, that's not reassuring." I muttered darkly.

"See it how you will," she replied, lightly. When they arrived in the waiting room, all matter of seriousness vanished from her as she said, "Now then, I'm such a huge fan of all of your work, especially the BL novels."

"Really?" I asked, not really caring since my thoughts were still upstairs with Misaki.

"Yeah, and when Misaki-kun told me you were his lover and that he wanted you to come get him, I just about died of shock." _A pity about the almost part._ "And then when you answered the phone and you sounded just like you did on tv, it was so cool."

"Yeah." Something twitched in my memory. What was it? It was something I left unfinished…did I leave the stove on? Or…oh no, I left Takahiro on the phone. I pulled out my cell phone realizing that it was off.

"Are you expecting a call?" the girl asked as I turned it on.

"I should have been," I muttered as the screen blossomed to life and immediately began spouting noise about missed calls, voicemails and text messages…all from Takahiro.

The phone began to trill as an incoming call from Takahiro popped up. I pressed send.

**Okay, I decided to stretch it out to hit twenty chapters, and also I have homework to do so I'm gonna post now. And write more later. Sorry it's so short.**

**Please review guys. I love you all:)**

**lol, random thing...i was getting annoyed cuz i didn't get any reviews at all...well, turns out i uploaded it but forgot to post it. **

**Me: hello Stupid mode.**

**Stupid Mode: Hello Cheyanne**

**Me: Umm, i don't mean to be rude, but could you go away please?**

**Stupid Mode: Umm, no.**

**Me: Please?**

**Stupid Mode: So rude, and i wanted you to meet my best friend, Extra Stupid Mode.**

***shakes hands with ESM***

**Me: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh duh duh...dee duh dee.**

**Me: A'll b c-in u gyz nxt tym**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: For the 90 billionth time, I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**I'm sorry for dragging this out for so very long, I've been uber blocked. I think this will be the last chapter. By the way, the original story that I wrote in my notebook was actually only five chapters long, isn't that unbelievable.**

**Anyway, this is the big 2-0**

**Chapter 20**

(In Usagi's Point of View)

"Moshi—"

I was abruptly cut off as my best friend howled into the phone. "USAGI? USAGI, ARE YOU THERE? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" I held the phone as far away from my ear as I could manage.

"So loud, Takahiro, calm down—"

"Calm down? Hell no. first you call me out of nowhere and you say you have to tell me something about Misaki and then you say you have another call and I waited on hold for five minutes and then the line went dead. I called you again and got no answer. I'm not that stupid Akihiko, what's going on? Where's Misaki?"

"Misaki is here, with me."

"Where's here?"

And here's the tetchy part. "Hokkaido."

"What are you doing in Hokkaido?"

"Taking a vacation?" My eye twitched, I'm usually not this bad at lying.

Takahiro, airhead that he was, accepted that. "Why did you just leave me hanging though?"

"Errr, because the person on the other line was Misaki and…" I got it! "And he was at the train station, and he noticed that the train we were taking up here was running on a different schedule than what I'd thought it was. I was so busy trying to gather up our luggage that I forgot you were on the other line. I'm sorry." I should win an Oscar for thinking up that on the fly. "And I must have turned off my cell accidentally, I really must keep a better eye on it."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's no problem. I'm sorry I freaked out and left you like fifty messages." Takahiro sighed and said, "Well, if everyone is doing okay then…I guess I'll talk to you when you get back."

Guilt flooded my veins. I normally never felt anything of this kind but it was my best friend and it was his brother that had gotten hurt. "Wait, Takahiro…"

"What?"

"I…" What the hell do I say now? "I—"

The phone was suddenly torn from my hands. "Hi, my name is Dolohov Michinako, I'm a friend of Misa-kun's who am I talking to?" I couldn't hear what Takahiro replied but the girl responded, "Misa-kun's Onii-chan? It's nice to meet you. Now what Usami-sensei isn't saying is that Misaki and he are at my mother's onsen(1) and Misaki-kun fell by one of the outdoor pools against some rocks and scraped up his chest kind of badly, but he's fine now. Usami-sensei is just feeling guilty that he couldn't catch Misaki-kun." I stared at her in shock. She was the one who deserved the Oscar.

"Oh no, I'm sure that would just upset Misa-kun if you came up here. I'm pretty sure he would just order you to go back home, I mean, coming up here would certainly disrupt your work right?" She paused listening then finished, "I'll make sure he gets the best treatment and tell him you say hello, okay? … Alright, Sayounara." She snapped the phone shut and looked up at me, mischief glinting in her eyes. "Well, I think that since I covered for you with your lover's big brother, I oughta be getting an autograph and the very least."

I stared at her for a moment, then nodded. This girl was brilliant. She'd make an excellent author should she choose to bow out of being a doctor. "I'll give you an autograph."

"And can I have an advance copy of your next Junai Romantica book?"

"Sure." What was it to me anyway. She could have it when Aikawa did.

"Yippee," she yelled, jumping to her feet and dancing a bit. I watched her for a moment then said, "I'm going to check on Misaki."

"Okay," she replied, not stopping dancing as I walked away. I reached his room as the doctor and nurses were coming out of it.

The nurses sow me and giggled. I ignored them, looking at the doctor who was glowering rather disdainfully. I looked at him carefully, for signs that he was mistreating Misaki because he had me, a man, as his lover. I was about to ask him flat out, but he spoke first. "The injuries are healing well, and all of the lasting infection has been removed. He needs to stay here for a couple more days, to give the stitches time to set in and for the flesh to start closing again. He lives in Tokyo, right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, in his current condition, he should not be travelling for at least a week. I'd recommend finding a nearby hotel, a decent one I mean," he flushed, slightly, while I glared at him. Did he think I would take an injured person to a love hotel which basically screamed dirty surfaces?

"Well, I suppose you can go in and see him, he's sleeping though, so don't wake him. The body heals best when it's at rest."

I nodded and walked past the doctor. It seemed he wasn't mistreating my lover so I let him off without punching him over being a bigot. I ought to get a reward from Misaki for being the bigger person. I opened the door and walked over to Misaki's bed. He was curled up on his side looking small and thin and frail. His brown hair hung in a mess over his face. I stared down at the beautiful boy before me. He was the one for me, no one could ever replace him. He made everything seem so much better. I reached down and brushed a hand over his cheek, sweeping the hair to the side. I started, Misaki's emerald eyes were open and looking up into mine.

"Usagi-san?"

"Hey, Misaki, How are you feeling?" I ran my hand over his cheek again.

(Switch to Misaki's Point of View)

I reached up to touch Usagi-san's hand. It froze on my cheek as I gripped it. "I'm okay. I pretended to be asleep so the doctor would stop asking me questions."

Usagi-san chuckled and leaned down, kissing my lips gently. It was little more than a butterfly of a kiss, but it burned all the same. I smiled and Usagi-san grinned to and kissed me again, harder. "I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I l-love you, too," I gasped as his tongue filled my mouth. I gasped and kissed him back as best as I could. He reached around me to pull me gently off the pillow and into a sitting position where he could kiss me harder still. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck. Usagi-san ran his huge hands over my thin body and sent blazing trails across my back and chest. I moaned and sagged in Usagi-san's grasp. "I love you."

**The end.**

**Yay, I finally finished it, and it only took five months and nineteen days. I'm glad and sad to be finished and I want to thanks everyone who read and or reviewed this story. I love you all and I hope you all will continue to read my work in the future**

**Thanks again and please review.**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
